


In Winter Time

by weirdlywisely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Matsukawa, FHQ AU, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Human Iwaizumi, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, demon oikawa, genderfluid oikawa, mage hanamaki, new characters and stuff sometimes, non-binary Matsukawa, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlywisely/pseuds/weirdlywisely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was said that the forest near the village was inhabited by malevolent spirits. As such, it was an implicit rule that no one should venture past the edge of the village into the woods.<br/>Magic users were to be feared, or people were getting rid of them.<br/>Such were the rumors and thoughts as old as time filling the minds of the people. </p>
<p>But winter was the time for change, the time when old things die and gave way to novelty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we were just kids with visions and hearts that coincide

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi chapters fic im both super anxious and excited to start it hahaha  
> shout out to [Lark](http://seijousmaddog.tumblr.com/) for correcting my mistakes and also to everyone who had to put up with my complaining about this fic 
> 
> this chapter title comes from the song Friends Make Garbage (Good Friends Take It Out) by Low Roar

It was said that the forest near the village was inhabited by malevolent spirits. As such, it was an implicit rule that no one should venture past the edge of the village into the woods. Adults repeatedly warned kids about what was in the woods, and what they risked if they went there. That the spirits and beings that lived in the forest were dangerous. That they would kill everyone who would go into the forest. How they would steal people's soul and eat their corpses.

 

The village was full of stories about the horrors the forest inhabitants were up to. It mostly worked to discourage anyone from going even close to the forest. The ones who went close to the forest only stayed on the edge to cut some wood before they hurried back to the village. Almost no one dared to explore farther into the woods. They were way too afraid of the stories they had heard. They feared for their lives.

 

However these stories didn't scare, or even bother, little Iwaizumi Hajime. Since he was really young he went into the woods without any trace of fear. He never had any reason to be worried, nothing ever happened to him when he was wandering the woods. He was a curious kid and no story could make him give up on his adventures. Moreover, his parents were part of the people who went the closest to the forest, so he was never given any reason to fear the forest. And he listened to his parents and didn't go too far in. After all he was well aware that he could still get lost and that some dangerous animals lived in the forest.

 

But, as he got older and older, he ventured farther and farther into the forest. He got more and more adventurous. As a kid, when he was around five years old, he would stay in sight of the edge of the forest, so he never ventured that far because the forest became really dark quickly. But he explored more and more as he got older. When he was ten, he went deep enough in the forest that it was only because he had memorized the way out of the forest that he managed to find his way out again. He had explored the forest slowly and went methodically deeper and deeper.

 

That's when, at then years of age, he stumbled upon another child in the woods.

 

He didn't expect to see another living person in the woods. He let out a small scream of surprise. At the sound, the other kid turned towards him. Hajime stared as the kid's eyes widened in surprise. The kid's expression slowly lit up. A big smile appearing on their face.

 

The two of them stayed a long time just looking at each other. Observing the other, not moving. The kid was wearing a plain but dirty shirt and mud stained pants. They looked around the same age as Hajime, and perhaps they were even close in height. They had piercing brown eyes and a crooked smile. Their hair was a tangled mess.

 

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to talk. To say something. Anything. But then, the kid smiled wider and let out a small laugh before they took off deeper in the woods. He was about to follow, but then he remembered all the stories about deceiving creatures in the woods. He took a step forward, curiosity pushing him forward.

 

But it wasn't safe.

 

He was allowed in the forest only because he was cautious. He took a step backwards and promised himself he would go back again the next day. And earlier than today. So that he could, maybe get to see the other kid again. And perhaps ask them if they wanted to be friends.

 

He hurried home to finish his chores for the day; he even tried to do more than he had to, so his parents would let him leave earlier than usual. If he worked harder he could have more time to play, or so he hoped.

 

So, when in the morning, he told his parents he was going to the forest, he didn't expect a blunt refusal. He was told it was way too early for that. That the forest wasn't safe this early. He looked at them both pleadingly, saying he had finish his chores, so he could go play. The sun was up and it was early, there was nothing that prevented him from going into the forest. It wasn't like it was the middle of the night he argued. His parents agreed reluctantly but they asked Hajime to come home earlier than usual. He frowned at that, but agreed, and with that, he took off in direction of the forest.

 

He took the same path he took the day before and arrived to the same place he found the kid. Hajime walked a bit closer to where he was, cautious of the branches and roots. He looked back behind himself before he started walking forward slowly once again.

 

He slowly went deeper and deeper into the woods. Everything was starting to get darker. The sunlight didn't pass as much through the heavy foliage here, and the farther he looked the more the forest was plunged into near total darkness. He stopped and paused, unsure if he should keep going. He looked around to see if he could see the kid from the day before. He frowned. He didn't see anyone or anything and didn't feel like going any deeper into the woods.

 

Then, a sudden movement caught his attention.

 

He turned towards where the place he saw a movement. He scanned the woods, trying to see if he could see if there was really something there. Hajime couldn't see anything. Nothing was moving in front of him. He couldn't see anything moving anymore.

 

This was starting to scare him a little. He felt his heartbeat quicken. He took a step backwards, eyes locked on the part of the woods in front of him to see if anything else was moving. Searching for any sign of immediate danger.

 

Something touched his shoulder.

 

He jumped back and turned around quickly, putting himself in a stance ready to fight or take off running to save his life.

 

Hajime was faced with the kid from yesterday, smiling from ear to ear in front of him. He let out a surprised gasp before he pulled himself together.

 

“You're the human kid from yesterday!” the kid exclaimed happily, still grinning at him.

 

Hajime nodded a bit unsure. “I'm Iwaizumi, and you?” he introduced himself anyway.

 

He didn’t want to give them his full name, his parents had warned him about doing that. Names were a powerful thing, and he couldn't trust a stranger with his name, his parents had told him that.

 

The kid nodded, still beaming brightly. They were rocking back and forth on their heels, hands playing with the hem of their shirt. Their shirt was another simple, white shirt, with the hem slightly frayed at the bottom. They looked around a bit before returning their attention to him.

 

“I'm Oikawa! It's nice to meet you!” the kid exclaimed.

 

They started to jump around Hajime happily. “Hey Iwai... Your name is too long... Iwa is okay, right?” they said.

 

Iwaizumi frowned and shook his head. “No, call me by my name.”

 

Oikawa ignored him and took his arm. “Do you want to play with me Iwa?” they asked, trying to tug him deeper in the forest.

 

Hajime hesitated. On the one hand, he wanted to have a friend to play with in the forest, after all the forest was a highly entertaining place, but it would be much better with a friend. On the other hand, he didn't want to venture deeper into the forest than he had to.

 

“I can't go that far... I'll get lost,” he mumbled, not wanting to lose this new friend because of that.

 

“Oh,” Oikawa's tone was disappointed. “We can play a bit closer to the edge but I'm not allowed too far...” they admitted.

 

Iwaizumi nodded, smiling happily, and they both walked along the path he had come from to find a suitable place to play together.

 

They ended up playing together during the major part of the day, catching bugs, climbing trees, running around in the forest. They both had so much fun. They spent the day smiling and laughing. Hajime couldn't remember a time he had that much fun. The other kids in the village were all a bit scared of him because of the time he spent in the forest. They were all scared of the forest. That's why he was more than happy to have found a friend in the forest.

 

At one point, Hajime remarked it was getting late and he had promised he would get home earlier. He wondered if he could get away with staying in the forest a few more hours, but then he judged that no, he had promised, he had to leave.

 

“Hey Oikawa,” he started, stopping them as they were walking towards another path to play along.

 

“What is it Iwa?” they asked surprised.

 

“I've got to go home... Now,” he announced, pouting.

 

“Oh... But you'll be back to play tomorrow? Right?” Oikawa asked hopefully.

 

Iwaizumi nodded happily, of course he was going to come back to play. He had finally found a friend he wasn't going to leave them, that was a sure thing.

 

“Do you want to walk home with me?” He asked, trying to find some way to stay a bit longer with his new friend.

 

“I'm... going this way,” they said pointing towards the forest.

 

“But no one lives in the forest... The people in my village say only bad spirits live in there...”

 

“Ah... I'm not human,” they said looking at their feet, nervously playing with the hem of their shirt again.

 

“Are you a spirit?”

 

Oikawa let out a strangled laugh at his question before he shook his. “No, no... I'm a demon,” they confessed.

 

“Do you eat humans?” Iwaizumi asked, completely serious.

 

“No!” they exclaimed offended. “That's barbaric!”

 

“Alright,” he shrugged, not too phased any more. “See you tomorrow!”

 

Oikawa looked at him stunned, unable to move. “You're not scared? You don't hate me?” they asked, their voice trembling.

 

Iwaizumi shrugged once again. “You're my friend and you're nice. I like you.”

 

He didn't have the chance to add anything, he was hugged by a very happy Oikawa. They squeezed him tightly repeating “Iwa you're the best friend ever!” They let go after some time, smiling widely as they went off into the forest waving at him.

 

He couldn't help but to smile widely too and wave back, before he walked back towards his own village.

 

Hajime was happy. He had made a friend, and who cared if they were a demon, they were nice. Though, he was sure he couldn't really mention it to his parents or to anyone in the village. They wouldn't let him come back to the forest and that was something he couldn't let happen. So, he would keep on meeting up with his friend and he would keep it a secret. So, no problems, his parents wouldn't worry and he was completely fine. This seemed like a rather foolproof plan to his ten years old self. And that was exactly what he did when he came home that night.

 

Life went on as it usually did. But now, Hajime had a secret friend he'd meet in the forest every day.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamaki Takahiro considered himself a normal kid with a normal childhood. Sure, he was a bit mischievous and liked to pull pranks on the people of his village, but that was normal. Nothing much.

 

The only thing worth noticing was that his parents were merchants and that they often traveled to the other villages around the forest to sell goods. And more often than not, Takahiro went with them. He didn't like to stay at home alone.

 

Moreover, he loved to explore all the villages they went to. Sure they had the same structure as his, but it was still a small adventure for him. More so when he was still young, but wandering around town was fun even as he got older.

 

It was a completely normal life he was leading.

 

But that changed when he was around 14 years old.

 

His somewhat normal life changed drastically when, one day, something happened that he didn't plan at all. He didn't expect it. Although, he should have seen it coming. He should have noticed that something about him was off. He should have noticed that some things weren't quite normal around him. He should have noticed that his parent’s attitude toward him wasn't the same as the other kids' parents’. He should have noticed. But he went on unaware.

 

It had started with small things appearing and small objects moving so he didn't really notice. What made him realize it was when he was fourteen and wandering in the streets of one of the village the closest to the forest, he decided to pull some prank on a bunch of other kids. Nothing too mean, he just needed the distraction, he was bored after all. He didn't expect that, when the idea crossed his mind to try to find a way to dump something like spices on them just to have a good laugh at their reaction, it would actually happen. Takahiro only had the time to blink and the kids he was staring at were now coated in all different kinds of spices. No one around, and no proof to what had just happened.

 

Everyone in the street was trying to understand what had occurred before their eyes. Everyone was looking at everyone trying to find the culprit, the source of it.

 

Takahiro stood there, frozen. The idea had just crossed his mind for a small instant and here it had happened right before his eyes. No that couldn’t be possible. He was dreaming that was the most plausible explanation. It couldn't be anything else. There was no way. Or someone had the same idea and swiftly pull off the prank. It was a big coincidence, but it was still possible. Or he tried to convince himself.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw one of the kids point towards him and scream, “It's him! I saw him do something ! His hands were glowing!”

 

Hanamaki's eyes widened and he shook his head. No that wasn't possible. He would have noticed.

 

He started to walk back, trying not to break off into a sudden run. He didn't do anything. He was innocent. So why were the villagers looking downright murderous? He wasn't at fault. It wasn't _him_.

 

Takahiro broke off into a run. He had to go back to his parents and they had to leave the town as quickly as possible. The villagers were all completely insane. He ran as fast as he could, but he could hear behind him the shout of “witch!”

 

He ran to where his parents' display was right before he left to wander off. No one was there. He looked around to see if they were in sight but no. There wasn’t anyone. He was feeling the panic settle into him. He had a hard time breathing. He felt tears forming in his eyes. That wasn't possible. His parents weren't far. They had to be here. They couldn't have left him behind. Everything was alright between them. And he helped bring a bit of money home too.

 

A hand on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts. He looked up and found himself face to face with a boy who looked roughly the same age as him. But the boy was frowning in worry at him.

 

“You alright?” the boy asked.

 

Takahiro couldn't find his voice. He was still trembling a little. He was not alright. He was not okay. This was a nightmare.

 

“Hey,” the boy tried to grab his attention by gently shaking his shoulder.

 

Hanamaki's first reaction was to move away and scream “don't touch me!” at him. But as soon as the words left his mouth, the other boy recoiled, clutching his hand close to his chest, looking at him eyes open wide in disbelief. Hanamaki looked at him terrified. He tried to stand up, tried to run away once again, but his legs failed him.

 

“Can you stand up?” the other boy asked, which surprised Takahiro, he thought he'd run away or at least try to hurt him because of what he had unconsciously did. “Ah, I guess that's a stupid question,” the boy said smiling awkwardly.

 

He approached him once again and crouched beside him. “Come on, I'll help you. Where's your home?”

 

At the question, Hanamaki felt the tears build up in his eyes once again. He closed his eyes tightly to prevent them from spilling right onto the ground. He could feel the boy staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He didn't want to appear any weaker than he already was.

 

The boy took his arm and pulled him to his feet. Then he half carried the unresponsive Hanamaki towards the border of the village, making sure to avoid all the really frequented streets. Then, they arrived near a small house, where they both entered. It was empty, and there wasn’t much furniture to speak of. The boy made him sit down on some sort of chair, and Hanamaki couldn't really do anything other than comply.

 

The boy sat down in another chair that he dragged in front of him before he started to talk. “My name's Iwaizumi,” the boy introduced himself. “What's your name? And what's going on?”

 

Takahiro bit his lips. He wasn't sure if it was safe to tell Iwaizumi. Sure, he had been nothing but helpful but there was no guarantee he was safe. He was in an unknown town, with no support, and just discovered he was not quite as normal as he thought he was. He couldn't bring himself to trust the other.

 

“Calm down,” Iwaizumi said, getting him out of his thoughts. He seemed to get lost in them thought a lot today. “It's okay, you're safe here, I promise,” Iwaizumi added seeing that he still wasn't comfortable with speaking.

 

“I... My name's Hanamaki....” he mumbled unsure.

 

Iwaizumi nodded, patted his shoulder, then he stood up and went to search for something further into the house. Hanamaki tensed a bit and leaned back in his chair. He wanted to take off into a run, but his legs still couldn't move.

 

Iwaizumi returned quickly with a bowl of water and a cloth. He sat on front of him and took his right hand into his. Takahiro tried to take back his hand but Iwaizumi's grip on his wrist was too strong.

 

“Your hands are burned,” he said as he tried to help him. “Let me treat you.”

 

Hanamaki looked down to see that his hands were indeed burnt. As the pain finally registered he felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Then, as the cold water came into contact with his wounded hand, he flinched back in pain.

 

“So? How did you do that?”

 

He shrugged. He had no idea how he burnt his hands. Well actually, he had a vague idea, but no proof. And it wasn't something he was really willing to divulge. After all, he had no idea how Iwaizumi would respond. He avoided Iwaizumi's inquiring stare by staring intently at his lap. He felt somewhat guilty that he was hiding it, but he didn't know the other enough and he'd rather have someone he could count on before he had to escape the town.

 

“I don't really know,” he started. At least that was part of the truth has he had no certitude. “My parents left me behind,” he admitted sadly.

 

Iwaizumi nodded, but his grip on his wrist softened. “You can stay here if you want,” he added.

 

“Really? But you don't know me!” Takahiro couldn't help but shout in surprise.

 

“That's true,” Iwaizumi said awkwardly. “But you did some magic back there.” Hanamaki gasped, surprised that he was aware of that. He felt the need to bolt out of there immediately.

 

“Hey it's okay,” Iwaizumi quickly added when he saw his distraught face, “I know someone who can help you. What you did wasn't voluntary right?”

 

Hanamaki nodded, slightly relieved.

 

Iwaizumi smiled reassuringly. “Then I'll take you to meet them tomorrow.”

 

Takahiro nodded at that. He could feel himself breathe easier now that he was somewhat safe. At least, at the moment.

 

“And your parents?” he asked worriedly. He noticed that Iwaizumi was alone in the house for now, but that didn't mean it was a hundred percent safe.

 

“Oh don't worry, they live in the city now, I just wanted to stay here,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “I send them some stuff I find in the forest in exchange so they can sell there, it or something.”

 

Hanamaki nodded silently, reassured by his words.

 

Iwaizumi then bandaged his hands so they wouldn't hurt or rub the wrong way. He then let Iwaizumi lead him to another room where he could rest for the night. He let out a relieved sigh as he lay down and let sleep overcome him.

 

He was woken up the following morning by Iwaizumi shaking his shoulder. He groaned as he tried to take in his surroundings, but it was all a bit complicated for him, as his mind was still half asleep. He tried to sit up, but winced at the pressure he put on his hands, that he had forgotten were burned.

 

He managed to sit down before he followed Iwaizumi for a quick breakfast. Iwaizumi then helped him remove his bandages to see how bad it still was before he wrapped his hands once again with fresh gauze.

 

Both of them proceeded to get dressed before they headed out of the house towards the forest. Hanamaki hesitated slightly before the border of the forest. He heard things about the forest and didn't want to be faced with some non-human thing that would steal his soul or something.

 

Iwaizumi turned towards him when he noticed he stopped. “My friend lives in the forest,” he told him.

 

“Only evil spirits live in the forest.”

 

“Nah, not just spirits, but nothing here is evil. My friend isn't human either.”

 

Hanamaki's eyes widened in surprise and slight fright. He wasn't so sure that he should go anymore. It might be too risky for him. But seeing as Iwaizumi was walking ahead of him straight into the forest without hesitation, he thought it might not be that scary.

 

He was still wary, and Takahiro cautiously followed behind him, looking around for any sign of something dangerous. You can never be too careful after all.

 

After walking for a dozens of minutes, they arrived in a clearing. On a fallen trunk someone was sitting, waiting, swinging their legs happily while humming. As both of them approached, the person turned their head towards them and jumped off the trunk to run in their direction.

 

“Iwa! Look!” they exclaimed enthusiastically as they slowed down in front of Iwaizumi. “My horns grew a bit... longer,” they trailed off when they noticed Hanamaki.

 

Iwaizumi looked at him doubtfully. “No they didn't,” he replied flatly. “And meet Hanamaki, he did some kind of magic that hurt himself. Can you help him?”

 

“I'm Oikawa, it's nice to meet you,” they say smiling before they approached him. “So what did you do?”

 

“I, kinda, spilled spices on a bunch of kids?” Takahiro mumbled unsure of himself.

 

Hearing that, Oikawa started to laugh so much they had to hold their stomach. They felt tears pool in their eyes. Once they finally calmed down enough to be able to breathe they dried their tears with one hand. Finally they sat down on the ground and gestured to the other two to do the same.

 

“Was it the first time you did that?”

 

“Spilling spices or other things on people? No,” he said nonchalantly.

 

“No, no,” they laughed, “I meant magic.”

 

“That big, yes... Some strange things happened before, but I didn't think anything was wrong.”

 

Oikawa nodded more seriously. They looked down on his bandaged hands, silently asking if they could look at it.

 

Hanamaki held out his hands. They undid the bandages, making Takahiro wince even as they tried to be careful to not hurt him too much.

 

“Hmm... I'm not good at healing so I can't really help,” they said, seemingly to themselves. “But if you can control it you shouldn't get hurt like that.”

 

“And you can help me with that?”

 

Oikawa shrugged. “I'm not good at magic myself yet, but we can learn together!” they proposed enthusiastically.

 

Hanamaki smiled and nodded. They then both turned towards Iwaizumi who frowned at them.

 

“I won't be your test subject,” he crossed his arms.

 

“Helping is not being a test subject Iwa,” Oikawa said calmly.

 

“That's true Iwa,” Hanamaki added teasingly.

 

“You're living with me Hanamaki so you better behave,” Iwaizumi threatened.

 

Oikawa turned towards Hanamaki and whispered conspiratorially, “Don't worry, Iwa won't kick you out, he's too kind. And otherwise you can stay with me.”

 

“Speaking of which, won't your parents mind?” Takahiro asked Iwaizumi. “I mean even if they're not there, they'll notice if you spend more or if someone else lives there.”

 

He thought for a few moments before he shook his head. “No, probably not. As long as you help with chores. I'll send them a letter to inform them later.”

 

Hanamaki nodded at that, satisfied with this answer. It seemed his situation was getting better for him. He just had to see how it'll be in the future. But he was still relieved and just wanted to sleep for a few days. There had been a few too many emotions and stress in the last day for him, and that had exhausted him.

 

* * *

 

 

A year passed like this. The three of them kept on meeting almost daily in the forest. Hanamaki learned magic with Oikawa, although they had a few mishaps, demon magic working completely differently than human magic. Iwaizumi's parents had agreed to let him live with their son, as long as he helped, after all they had enough money to take care of someone else, especially with the rare things both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki could go find in the forest, as they weren't afraid of it. In the end, life was good.

 

No more magical incident happened and they all felt a sense of normalcy. Though, meeting a demon friend in the woods wasn't really a normal thing.

 

They became fast friends and started to trust each other more and more, with some stuff they kept secret. But still, they never give each other their full names.

 

While they all spent time in the woods, Hanamaki was the one who explored it alone the most. He sometimes needed his alone time and didn't get it that often at home. So the forest was the place he could spend time alone. The first time he wandered off alone, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had worried a lot. Oikawa because he knew that not every living being in the forest was friendly, Iwaizumi because he knew you could get lost and that the forest could be incredibly dangerous. So once they found him, they made him promise to not leave again without telling them.

 

And that was during one of these escapades in the forest that Takahiro stumbled into someone else.

 

He didn't expect someone being there, so far in the forest. So when he saw someone sitting on a branch of a tree while he was walking in the woods. He was so surprised he stumbled and fell down.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” he asked.

 

The person looked down at him, a bored look on their face. They, then jumped down in front of him, landing quietly in the bush.

 

Neither of them said anything at first. They just stared into each other eyes.

 

That's when it hit Hanamaki. The red eyes and the horns.

 

“Wait! You're another demon?!” he exclaimed incredulous. Oikawa didn't mention that there were other demons in the forest.

 

“Oh what tipped you off?” the demon asked, seemingly bored.

 

“The eyebrows scream of demoniac evilness,” he answered sarcastically.

 

That seemed to amuse the demon who crouched in front of him. “The name's Matsukawa. What about you, Mage?”

 

“Hanamaki,” he answered, frowning. “And I'm not a mage.”

 

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything else about that. It wasn't his place to tell him if he didn't want to know. They sat down in front of Hanamaki, who still hadn't stood up. And it was way easier to keep talking when sitting and not being just crouched which was an uncomfortable position to stay in for an extended period of time.

 

“Go ahead make yourself comfortable,” Hanamaki said crossing his legs and sitting more comfortably.

 

“Don't mind if I do,” Matsukawa replied. “After all, it's not every day that you meet an interesting human.”

 

“Are all demons that interested by humans?” Takahiro asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“How would I know?”

 

“Because that's two of you that said something similar?”

 

“Two of us? You know another demon?” They asked amused.

 

He shrugged. His life has changed so much during the past year that being friend with a demon and having magic didn't even surprise him anymore. “Yeah they're with another human friend.”

 

“I want to meet them,” Matsukawa said standing up.

 

Hanamaki looked up at them, completely unimpressed, before he stood up. “Alright, come on,” he said, heading back from where he came from.

 

They walked a bit in silence before they reached the clearing where Iwaizumi and Oikawa were. There, they were fencing with fake swords. Oikawa immediately noticed them approaching and dropped his guard, which Iwaizumi took advantage of to strike him down.

 

“Ow! Iwa! That's cheating!” They exclaimed looking profoundly betrayed and clutching their side were Iwaizumi's sword had struck them.

 

“Don't get distracted then dumbass,” he answered waving towards Hanamaki.

 

Oikawa waved as well, smiling. Their smile froze when they noticed Matsukawa behind Hanamaki and their gaze became suspicious. Iwaizumi noticed immediately their change of demeanor and he crossed his arms, guarded and frowning.

 

“Iwaizumi, Oikawa, this is Matsukawa,” Hanamaki introduced them.

 

“He's a demon,” Oikawa remarked frowning.

 

“So are you,” Matsukawa answered.

 

Oikawa's eyes narrowed. They once again glared at them, not trusting them.

 

“Are you planning on making a contract with Makki or possessing him?”

 

Matsukawa looked bored and just shook their head. “No, too bothersome,” they added after some time.

 

Next to them Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were ignoring the two demons in favor of their own conversation.

 

“Where did you find this one?” Hajime asked.

 

“Same place you find your demon, in the forest,” Takahiro shrugged.

 

“Why did you bring them back then? One demon is already enough of a trouble.”

 

Hanamaki didn't have the occasion to answer, he was cut by an offended gasp.

 

“I am not bothersome!” Oikawa cried out.

 

“You kinda are,” Hanamaki answered.

 

“No I'm not!”

 

“You are bothersome right now,” Matsukawa remarked.

 

“This is a conspiracy! I am a delightful individual! You should be honored to know me!”

 

The three others shrugged, not in the least convinced of how 'lucky' they were to know them.

 

“Stop looking like that! I am royalty you really should be honored that I grace you with my presence!”

 

The two humans raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Matsukawa simply looked amused at the statement.

 

“Okay, perhaps not yet,” Oikawa relented. “But one day I will be a ruler!”

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged an amused glance before they bowed in unison. “Of course, your Majesty,” they both said in a faux polite chorus.

 

Oikawa looked at them scrunching their nose, Iwaizumi next to them looked appalled.

 

“Don't ever do that again,” Oikawa started.

 

“It's creepy,” Iwaizumi finished.

 

“And you think your weird telepathy thing isn't creepy?” Takahiro asked putting an arm around Matsukawa's shoulders.

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other surprised. They didn't have some weird telepathy right? They can't do something like that after all. Iwaizumi didn't have any power and Oikawa's didn't include mind reading. Iwaizumi raised an interrogating eyebrow and looked at Oikawa who shrugged.

 

“You're doing it again,” Hanamaki said tiredly, slumping against Matsukawa who, surprised by the sudden weight, stumbled a bit to maintain both of them standing.

 

And with that, the conversation was closed and Matsukawa was adopted in the group, despite Oikawa's reluctance to trust them. They ended up trusting the other demon after several days of staying together constantly, even more Matsukawa and Hanamaki seemed to really get along really well, so they made an effort to be friendlier.

 

* * *

 

 

Months passed, the cold started to settle upon the forest. The days were shortening and Iwaizumi and Hanamaki spent less and less time in the forest. They had to make sure they had enough money to buy all that they would need for the winter.

 

Winter this year seemed to announce itself to be harsher than usual. They would need to have more food to store for the long, cold months. And that meant spending more time in the village than in the forest, working at any kind of odd jobs they could find.

 

It wasn't easy for sure. Hanamaki had been fired from more jobs than he could count because of accidental bouts of magic. It wasn't that he did it on purpose, he just sometimes, unconsciously used his magic. And the people present usually got scared and he got fired. And he had to leave the town for a few days to let the villagers calm down too. They all got scared and it was always risky for a magic user to be in a place where magic was feared.

 

So, he often left to the forest and asked to stay with Matsukawa and Oikawa. Both of them had already asked the two humans if they wanted to stay with them. After all they had enough power to have all four of them living comfortably for at least a few years, and even decades. But no, Iwaizumi was really attached to the village and especially to his parents' house, even if it was more his house than theirs at this point. And Hanamaki wasn't going to let him stay alone if he could help it. So yeah, he'd stay away for a few days but he'd come back to help.

 

A similar scenario happened one cold, snowy day.

 

Hanamaki had inadvertently used magic to warm the place he was working at. It wouldn't have been a problem normally, it wouldn't have been noticed if it was in normal circumstances. But, the place he was staying at didn't have any fireplaces, so the warmth of the shop raised suspicions. Moreover, he was huddled in a really warm coat and really unwilling to move, so he used his magic to move objects without moving from his chair. The thing was that his boss saw him do that and got mad. Plus some older people had been there to witness what he did, and they were the worst about magic because they were raised with superstitions and were quite unwilling to change their opinions.

 

So, Takahiro had escaped to the forest quickly, but not before going home to leave a note for Iwaizumi to tell him where he had run off to.

 

Once he arrived in the clearing where he usually met the two demons, he sat on a branch, waiting. He pulled his coat closer, feeling the cold slip through, his gloves clad hands shivering and getting numb because of the biting cold. He was wearing some of his warmest clothes and yet staying in the cold more than a few dozen minutes made his whole body go numb from the chill air. And the days would only be getting colder. He didn't dare to imagine how that would end.

 

Hanamaki felt sleep beginning to seize his whole body. His eyes began to feel so heavy that they started to drop. He didn't shiver anymore, he just felt so drowsy. He felt someone shake his shoulder, but he felt so tired he couldn't even try to open his eyes. He couldn't even muster the strength to move his arms to push away the hand that was shaking his shoulder. His limbs felt like lead. Takahiro felt consciousness leave him as he sank down.

 

He woke up after what seemed to be merely seconds. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to clear up. He still felt so tired and his eyes just wanted to close down once again. He wanted to let himself sink into sleep once again.

 

“Makki? You're up?” he heard in his dazed state. Takahiro let out a small groan to signal that yes, he was conscious.

 

“What were you thinking? It's freezing outside! You could have died!”

 

Hanamaki's mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He tried to answer but his mind didn't follow. He had a lot of difficulties making up a full and coherent sentence.

 

“Oikawa, calm down, he's going to be okay,” someone else said.

 

However, Takahiro's tired brain didn't recognize it. He still felt sleepy, and slightly cold. He shivered and curled on himself, trying to get warmer. He felt someone put another blanket on him. He was falling asleep again, but just before he fell unconscious, he felt someone stroke his hair gently.

 

“But Mattsun, if you had found him any later he could have suffered from severe hypothermia.”

 

“Don't worry about ‘what ifs,’” Mattsun said messing up Oikawa's hair with one hand.

 

“We have to tell Iwa... He'll be worried...”

 

Matsukawa stayed silent. It was true, Iwaizumi would be worried. But it was better to tell him now than to hide the fact that Hanamaki was still recovering and have him find out on his own. He always seemed feel as if he was responsible for all three of them for some reason. Then again right now even the two of them felt guilty that they arrived that late.

 

“I'll go,” Matsukawa said softly after some moments.

 

Oikawa nodded. They didn't feel like they'd be able to actually leave Hanamaki's side until he was completely back on his feet. Guilt and ‘what ifs’ were running through their minds.

 

What if they had convinced him to leave the village he wouldn't have had to go through all that and perhaps he's be alright. What if they had come to their meeting spot sooner, perhaps he would be okay and not suffering from hypothermia. What if this, what if that. The thoughts were running in circles in their mind.

 

The feeling of a hand on theirs made Oikawa look up, preventing them from spiraling further into guilty thoughts.

 

“Makki?” they asked softly, squeezing his hand.

 

A small smile made its way onto Hanamaki's lips. “Don't overthink idiot, it's not your fault,” he mumbled.

 

Oikawa ruffled his hair with the hand that wasn't holding Hanamaki's. “Why are you worrying about me when you should rest,” they said.

 

Hanamaki chuckled a bit, before closing his eyes, too tired to keep them open. He was safe after all, so he could rest easily. Soon enough he fell asleep, his body didn't have enough strength to keep him awake long enough anyway.

 

Oikawa just stayed seated there, next to him, lost in their thoughts, guarding him, only half aware of their surroundings. They were startled after what seemed to be only a few seconds by a hand shaking their shoulder.

 

They raised their head to see Matsukawa and Iwaizumi looking worried. They gave them a small smile.

 

“Is he okay?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting on the bed where Hanamaki was sleeping.

 

“He woke up, and I guess he'll get better once he’s been able to rest a while.”

 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa both nodded at that. They stayed in silence for some more moments before Oikawa stood up from their chair. The two other looked at them surprised.

 

“I'm just... going on a walk,” they announced, leaving the room.

 

The two of them nodded even though they couldn't have seen it.

 

Matsukawa left the room some moments after as well. “I'm going to cook, you want something special?” they asked as they crossed the doorway.

 

“No I'm fine with anything,” Iwaizumi answered, his gaze still focused on Hanamaki, making sure he was still breathing.

 

After a few hours, while Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were talking at the table, just in the room next to the one Hanamaki was still resting peacefully in, they heard the door open in a loud bang. The two of them were already on their feet, alert.

 

That's when Oikawa arrived in the room, a big, slightly crazy, smile on their face. “I know what I'm going to do!” They exclaimed.

 

They went to face both of them, standing proudly.

 

“I'm going to build a kingdom! A kingdom where everyone who has magic or something similar can be safe and protected!”

 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa looked at him, both of them had an eyebrow raised incredulous.

 

“How are you going to do that?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

Oikawa shrugged. “I don't have everything planned out yet.” They smiled brightly. “But you'll help me right?”

 

“That seems bothersome,” Matsukawa remarked.

 

Oikawa gasped. “Mattsun! You don't want to help kids like Makki?”

 

“You're a kid,” Iwaizumi said. “But for once you may have a good idea.”

 

“Iwa,” they said, their voice full of emotion.

 

Matsukawa sighed, defeated. “It's really not a bad idea. Just, it'll be hard to make a kingdom from scratch like that...” they trailed off.

 

“True,” Oikawa nodded, “but with the four of us, we can do it!”

 

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrow. “I think you're too optimistic really, but nothing ventured nothing gained so yeah let's do it.” He shrugged, it was worth a shot. After all, they had more to win than to loose.

 

Oikawa smiled and then turned towards the room where Hanamaki was still resting. “Well then, I'm going to watch over Makki.”

 

“No need, I'm awake.”

 

The three of them suddenly turned towards the voice to see Hanamaki wrapped in the blankets from the bed, standing in the doorway.

 

As soon as they realized who he was, they just rushed to hug him tightly. Surprised by that, he lost his balance and all four of them ended up sprawled on the ground.

 

“Okay, okay, you can let me go now guys,” Hanamaki laughed.

 

“You should still be resting and warming up,” Matsukawa said reproachfully.

 

“Nah, don't worry I feel fine,” he brushed off.

 

“Hanamaki,” Iwaizumi frowned, “you're not okay.”

 

“True Makki ! You're still not warm enough,” Oikawa said putting their hands on his cheeks.

 

Hanamaki made a gesture towards the blanket that was still wrapped around his shoulders. “I'm covered up, stop worrying.”

 

None of the three added anything, still not fully convinced. They'd keep an eye on him, to be sure he was going to be alright.

 

“Anyway I heard what you were talking about,” he started. “So how are we starting this kingdom thing?” Hanamaki asked grinning broadly.

 


	2. we're going whether or not that you like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait ! i swear i didn't give up on this fic ! it's just that with all the schoolwork and stress i didn't have the energy or motivation to edit this chapter (and work for the next)... but this chapter was actually done since... november ??? just being a double major is just so time consuming... But next year i'll have finished one of my degrees so i'll be fine ! 
> 
> also i love this chapter for one (okay more) reason : i got to put my fave word in it ! if you can guess is congrats hahaha
> 
> and ! new characters introduced ! some others hinted at !!
> 
> oh and chapter title from the same song as last chapter hahaha

They didn't do much for the major part of the year that came after. After all, they were mostly kids with ideals but no idea of how to make it a reality. So while they talked about it a lot, and planned what they were going to do, they couldn't do much. Once they were confronted to reality, it was a whole other thing. They didn't expect that creating a kingdom would be so hard.

 Well, as if it was, it wasn't much of a kingdom. Yet. Nothing more than some parts of the forest around the house were Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Oikawa lived in. Iwaizumi still lived in his house near the forest as he was their link with the exterior, even thought it was getting more and more difficult for him as the villagers were more and more suspicious of him because of the long hours he spent in the forest.

 

All in all, it was not the best of time for any of them. They struggled and struggled but still managed to mostly make it work.

 

Everything was still rough around the edges but they had enough time and resources to figure it out. Well, it was still mostly a lot of trials and errors but they were figuring out how to live out there. And more importantly, how to create a state from scratch. It was all but an easy task.

 

At any rate, they didn't officially have a kingdom, as they needed to be recognized by other countries to be recognized as one themselves. Perhaps once they have enough citizens or support in general they could become a real state. But that was mostly wishful thinking for all of them for now. Nothing more than a dream they all shared.

 

Hanamaki was now living in the house, where he could practice controlling his magic. It still wasn't the best, but at least he didn't hurt himself anymore. And he could do some small stuff at will. He was also sure he wouldn't hurt others without meaning to. Which was a lot of progress for now so he was pretty proud. However, he could not completely master his magic, even while discovering it with both Oikawa and Matsukawa as demon magic was vastly different from human magic. It had taken a few burned down trees to discover that what worked for him didn't necessarily work for them. A shame really because he was sure he would have progressed way faster if their magic was similar. All three of them would have actually.

 

And in the end it had been Iwaizumi's task to take care of the consequences of their most obvious tries, and more often than not fails, at magic. Especially because he was interacting with the village so often he had to make sure they didn't panic or have any extreme reactions because they were afraid. He had to reassure all the nearby villagers that nothing would come to eat them or kill them or do something evil to them.

 

After one of the many times he had to calm things down he put his foot down and forbade them from using magic in a way that was too obvious. That greatly limited their experiments but it didn't stop them altogether. Nevertheless, the three of them ended up being way more careful than they ever had been before. They didn't want to be more troublesome than they already were.

 

It was really a bit of a mess, working out what they could and couldn't do, what caused what. Especially since emotions are what was more closely linked to magic. So, strong emotions could have unexpected consequences. But they tried to make sure they wouldn't be a bother by not keeping their magic in check. Which meant keeping their own emotions in check as well.

 

As such life went on for a little while. Months after months passed. Nothing much changed. They grew taller but not much changed otherwise.

 

Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, however, noticed now more than ever that Matsukawa and Oikawa were growing along the same rhythm as the two of them which surprised them. Indeed, it seemed weird that demons and humans had the same growth rate. But then again, the two groups weren't often in contact so it wasn’t like there were official recordings of demon growing spans or how they would age or anything concerning them that wasn’t baseless rumors written down by terrified chroniclers.

 

They asked them why it was like this and they didn't get much more than a shrug. Neither demon knew much about this either.

 

“Demon parents don't really stick around or even explain stuff,” Oikawa started.

 

“Yeah, it's more like 'you're big enough now get out of my sight and figure stuff on your own' or something,” Matsukawa shrugged.

 

That let Hanamaki and Iwaizumi completely speechless. They knew demons weren't the best parents, of course they weren't or their two demon friends wouldn't be alone in the woods, but they didn't know it was to that extent. They should have suspected something really, but they just didn't. The two humans exchanged a glance before they forced the two others in a group hug, ignoring their protest that they were fine with their lives.

 

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi said, “that's not normal.”

 

“We won't leave you two,” Hanamaki promised, hugging them tightly, he knew firsthand what it was to be left behind by people you trust and he didn’t wish that on anyone.

 

Neither Oikawa nor Matsukawa knew what to say to that. They didn't really understand why their friends were upset in their steads. But, strangely, they felt happy. They returned the hug fiercely, wanting to enjoy it as much as possible.

 

“Promise ?” Oikawa asked after some time.

 

Hanamaki and Iwaizumi nodded furiously. Of course they'd promise to still be by their side. They didn't even think of leaving them. Either of them.

 

But growing up means that sometimes you have to let go of your comfort zone to be able to grow stronger. Some things could be avoided but not indefinitely. One day, everyone has to face some of their fears. And promise had to be broken so they could become stronger individuals by themselves.

 

But that was something the four of them had come to learn. As painful as it was. They couldn't stay how they were for long. Staying idle for too long had consequences. As did staying far from the world outside of the house, or kingdom as they called it, that they created for themselves.

 

They were just kids who had to face the reality of their differences.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa and Matsukawa were sitting on the floor while Hanamaki was reading a book near the fireplace. Both Oikawa and Matsukawa were gazing outside. The wind was blowing quite hard outside, making the trees around shake and the branches hitting the roof and walls. As such they were lost in the movements of the trees and leaves and wind outside. Lost in their own thoughts.

 

The three of them were comfortably seated in silence, the storm raging outside was like some sort of background noise that didn't disturb any of them.

 

None of them could see anything outside. The night was pitch black, and even if the moon was shining, it wouldn't have changed a thing. The dark clouds of the storm didn't allow any light to pass other than the lighting that lighted up the forest in an eerie light. It gave off a phantasmagorical atmosphere to the whole place.

 

But it was home.

 

Suddenly the silence was cut short by a frantic knocking at the door.

 

The three of them looked at each other surprised. Usually no one came so far in the forest. The only one was Iwaizumi and he never knocked. Wary, the three of them stood up and walked towards the door, ready in case of trouble.

 

It wouldn't have been the first time they would have been faced with some kind of threat or curious people coming to see if there was really someone so far in the forest. So it was actually normal for them to be wary of anyone knocking. Especially in that kind of weather. People weren't usually out at this time of the night and with this kind of weather. It wasn't safe at all so their wariness was justified.

 

All three of them stood in front of the door, hesitating. Perhaps they only imagined the knocks on the door. Perhaps it was nothing. They heard nothing for a few moments. They were about to go back to the living room, thinking it had been nothing. After all, it could have been a branch, having been teared off the tree, that had hit the door and made them think it was someone knocking. Not completely credible, but still possible.

 

Then there was another knock.

 

They looked at each other questioningly. They weren't sure what they should do. After all, it might also be important.

 

Oikawa let out a tense sigh before they nodded to the other two. They were going to open the door and gestured to Matsukawa and Hanamaki to be on their guard.

 

They put their hand on the handle, putting more strength than usual in opening the door. They frowned at that but didn't think much of it. The house was old so it wasn't really a surprise that opening the door was hard.

 

They swung the door open widely only to face a frowning Iwaizumi. Surprised, they took a step back and bumped into Hanamaki who was right behind them.

 

“I-Iwa ?” Oikawa asked surprised.

 

“Why didn't you come in ?” Matsukawa said, frowning from their place behind Hanamaki.

 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms. “For some reason I couldn't open the door,” he said, his frown deepening.

 

“What do you mean ?” Hanamaki asked, eyes widening.

 

Iwaizumi shrugged, he had no idea, otherwise he wouldn't have had to knock to get in, he would have found a solution. As simple as that.

 

“Oh !” Oikawa suddenly exclaimed before turning to face Matsukawa. “Do you think it's because of the spell we tried yesterday ?”

 

Matsukawa's face lighted up with understanding when they heard that. “Oh that makes sense,” they nodded.

 

“What are you talking about ?” Hanamaki asked, not understanding what they meant.

 

“We just tried a sort of protection spell on the house and it seems it worked,” Oikawa explained happily.

 

“A spell ? But why would it lock me out ?” Iwaizumi furrowed his brow.

 

“Yeah, I mean, it didn't work on me so why on Iwa ?” Hanamaki added, curious about this.

 

Oikawa and Matsukawa exchanged a glance before they both shrugged, unsure of what to answer. They weren't sure how their magic worked and they still needed time to figure it all out.   After all they could only learn by trying and making mistakes. It wasn't really their fault if they didn't have anyone to teach them how to use their magic. Still, they felt a little bit guilty about locking up Iwaizumi because of their protection spell.

 

The three of them stepped back when they realized they were still in the way and that Iwaizumi was still outside, the wind hitting him hard. He came in, shivering a bit because of the sudden change of temperature.

 

Silently, the four of them went further into the the house, locking the front door behind them as they were all in there. They skipped the living room to just crash in the bedroom. It was late and they had much to think about. As such, they didn't feel like talking, they just wanted to think while still being in the company of each other.

 

None of them slept much that night in the end. Too occupied with their own thoughts to really rest.

 

The following morning they sat in silence to eat at the table. They were still reflecting on some things that they didn't feel like telling to the others yet. They wouldn't speak before they reached a conclusion.

 

As such, the atmosphere was quite heavy. The silence weighed heavily upon them.

 

After what seemed like hours Oikawa stood up and announced they were going on a walk before they hurried outside, away from the suffocating atmosphere of the house. None of them said anything or did anything other than nod to show they heard and understood.

 

Hanamaki, after some time, stood up as well and went to the small room that served as library. Or well, a very small library. Hanamaki loved that place and he had planned to expand it once he would be able to buy more books and get more shelves to put them on. Sometime in the future, perhaps he would be able to have that much money. Hopefully.

 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa watched him leave the room without saying anything. They exchanged a glance but didn't say anything. There was nothing they could say for now.

 

After a few more seconds of silence, Matsukawa stood up as well but they didn't move to leave the room.

 

“Wanna spar ?” they asked, a small smile on their lips.

 

Iwaizumi nodded and both of them headed outside. Sparring was distracting and it could help them think clearer. Hopefully at least. Plus, it was always a good practice. At least, in their mind. Moreover, they had nothing to lose anyway. So they could go and spar a bit to clear their minds.

 

A few hours later, Hanamaki came out of the house, a couple of books under his arms. He sat down on one of the tree trunk that was laying in front of the house. All four of them had cleared the way in front of the house a couple of months ago already. After all, Oikawa had said that they wanted to have the possibility of making their “castle” bigger and made it easier to reach for other people who wanted to seek protection. Well, no one like this came so far, but Oikawa was hopeful that someone would come. That their pseudo-kingdom was going to be something big one day.

 

Hanamaki opened one of his book in his laps. It was a book of spells and he had a small branch in one of his hand, he was testing those spells on it.

 

In front of him, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi stopped their sparring, tired. They let themselves fall on the ground, breathing heavily, neither of them could stand up anymore now. Hanamaki raised his head for an instant when he heard them fall on the ground before he went back to his book. He wasn't completely ready to talk to anyone yet. Moreover, he wanted to be able to talk to them all at the same time, which wasn't possible at the moment as Oikawa wasn't back yet. He wasn't worried, no, not that much. That was a lie, but he was used to being worried for the three others.

 

Hanamaki was still testing out his powers while listening to the other two trying to catch their breath. It made him strangely calmer to hear and see the others from the corner of his eyes. It calmed his worries down. He didn't have to worry about them if he could see them. Well he could still worry about Oikawa now, and he did, but that may be because he was quite a bit of a worrier anyway. He knew all of them could take care of themselves but that didn't stop him from worrying.

 

Suddenly Oikawa stumbled from behind the trees. They were looking tired and their eyes widened when they saw all three of them sitting down there. They opened their mouth to say something but they couldn't find their words.

 

Iwaizumi raised his head from where he was, laying on the ground and waved at them tiredly. Matsukawa didn't even bother trying to stand. They knew they couldn't. So, they just waved weakly at Oikawa, as a small greeting. It was the maximum they could do, as exhausted as they were.

 

Oikawa walked near the two of them, a bit worried. They glanced at Hanamaki who didn't seem worried for them, so they thought they were okay. Only out of breath. They crouched down next to them and poked the two slightly, testing out the waters. Seeing if they'd retaliate if they annoyed them a bit, all in good will, of course. They thought that the two would be too tired to retaliate anyway.

 

They were quite surprised that Matsukawa had enough strength to grab their arm and pull them to the ground. The fell with a surprised squeak which made Hanamaki raise his head from the book he was quite focused on. He let out an amused chuckle, which quickly developed into hysterical laughter when he saw Oikawa's affronted face. His laughter was contagious because he was soon joined by the three others who couldn't keep themselves from laughing.

 

After a few instant they managed to calm down and they tried to regain their breath while still half laughing.

 

“You're feeling better ?” Iwaizumi asked after their laughter receded.

  
  


Hanamaki looked away, his gaze shifting towards the branch he had been playing with. He did not want to answer that. Not right now. Perhaps later when his mind would be clearer. Oikawa looked down. They didn't really want to talk about it either. It was all a bit too soon. Though they had their answer, they didn't want to face reality just yet.

 

Matsukawa let out a tired sigh. They knew what would happen. Well it was more that they suspected than that they knew but it was all too clear in their mind. They didn't like where all this was going.

 

Iwaizumi looked down. “I'm sorry to bring this up,” he said, his voice quieter than usual. “But either we talk it out or it'll eat us. And I don't want us to lose our relationship,” he confessed, uncertain about how his words would be received.

 

Matsukawa let out a shaky smile but they nodded. They agreed with that. They didn't like at all where they were going but they could only agree that the best course of action was to talk it out. They'd be okay if they talked. Surely they would. Honesty and communication where the most important things in any kind of relationship. Well it was true that neither of them were the most honest with each other, but at first it had been a question of survival and now it just didn't come up in conversation until now. But now it has. And Matsukawa was worried. How could they not.

 

“Mattsun? Are you coming?” Oikawa asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry at their pensive look.

 

“Yeah I'm fine,” they answered as truthfully as they could. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the entire truth.

 

Oikawa shrugged, not asking further. After all the time they spent together they knew when not to dig further when the other didn't want to talk. It was better for them all. Especially since they still didn't control their magic well enough.

 

Matsukawa stood up and dusted themself, as if it would change anything to the fact that their clothes were disgusting due to the previous time they spent sparring. They followed the other three into the house calmly, even trying to look bored. It was a lie though. They were pretty nervous about having that conversation. But it was high time they had that conversation. They had all pushed it away for way too long.

 

They entered the house and went to the living room where they saw all three of them sitting around the wooden table. If they hadn't had an inkling already the setting here would have set them thinking that maybe this was going to be a serious conversation.

 

They sat down calmly.

 

And they stated silent. No one knew how to start this conversation. It wasn't an easy one.

 

Finally, having enough of the silence, Iwaizumi hit the table with his palms before exclaiming: “Stop it! We're going to have this talk no need to brood!”

 

This had the desired effect. They all looked up, surprised by the sudden sound. But he was right. They just didn't know where to start.

 

Hanamaki took a deep breath before he nodded to himself. He was going to tell them what he decided. He just needed a bit of courage. And time to gather his thoughts. He didn't want them to misunderstand what he wanted to do and why.

 

After what seemed an eternity to him he launched himself.

 

“Okay, I've come to a decision. It's pretty big but I don't want you to think it's because of you. It's not.”

 

“Makki you can stop beating around the bush,” Matsukawa said reassuringly.

 

“Okay okay. I've decided to leave. But only for some time !” he added quickly. “I just want to find someone who will teach me how to use my magic. I'll come back right after!” he assured.

 

“But Makki…” Oikawa trailed off. “This could take years or even decades,” they said in a small voice.

 

Hanamaki looked into their eyes trying to read them. Trying to find what to say to appease the hints of fear he could see already.

 

“Don't worry about that,” Iwaizumi said, ruffling their hair.

 

“Trust me,” Hanamaki said, putting all his conviction into his gaze.

 

Oikawa nodded, looking a bit more sure. They trusted him. Of course they did. But it didn't mean they trusted other humans. They could hurt him or worse. They couldn't trust human to be accepting and to leave him alone while he was traveling.

  
  


But they could try to stifle their anxiety about not knowing what they were up to, or even how they were for the next few months, or years, or even decades. Oikawa exchanged a glance with Matsukawa who looked as worried as them. But perhaps that was just because they didn't have the chance to go out from the woods. Perhaps that was where they so anxious about what could happen.

 

“Errr,” Iwaizumi cleared his throat, trying to get their attention back. “I think I'm going to leave as well,” he announced.

 

The three others looked surprised when they heard that. Like, they could understand for Hanamaki. He needed to control his magic, and he couldn't do it by himself, or even with them here. Their magic didn't function the same so he wouldn't progress here. But Iwaizumi ? They didn't really understand why.

 

“Look guys, you're all very strong, I'm just a simple human, I need to get better. Then I'll be able to stand by your side.”

 

“But you're already strong ?” Oikawa said questioningly.

 

“Not enough. Look, if we're going to create a true kingdom, I need to be stronger and help to defend it,” he said.

 

Matsukawa opened his mouth, wanting to answer that. But they could understand where he was coming from. It made sense.

 

They turned to look at Oikawa who looked like they wanted to protest. They didn't have the possibility to grow attached to many people so of course they had trouble letting them go. Still they would. Matsukawa could see it, they would protest but in the end they wouldn't stop Iwaizumi or Hanamaki from leaving if it was what they wanted to do, if it was what they thought was the best.

 

Oikawa nodded, looking down. They reached under the table to hold Matsukawa's hand who squeezed back. Both of them needed the support. As well as they'd support both Hanamaki and Iwaizumi in their endeavor.

 

They would for sure. The two demons exchanged a glance promising each other that they too would become stronger. And that they'd make their makeshift kingdom a real thing by the time the other two came back.

 

“When do you think you'll be leaving?” Oikawa asked still hesitantly.

 

Hanamaki and Iwaizumi exchanged a glance. They hadn't talked about it but now that they knew they both wanted to leave the forest and their somewhat safe place it seemed wiser that they travel together. After all there is strength in being in groups. And even two traveling together was safer than traveling alone.

 

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. They would have thought them more organized than that. “I don't know how much time you need but try to leave before winter,” they said shrugging.

 

“As if we're stupid enough to leave in the middle of winter,” Hanamaki muttered crossing his arms.

 

Iwaizumi nodded. Of course they weren't that dumb. They knew that traveling in winter was probably one of the worse idea they could have. Especially with how harsh the winters could be. With the snowstorms and sharp winds that seemed to be able to cut your bones. With the white coat of the snow making everything eerily similar and making even the people who knew this place like the back of their pocket get lost. 

 

“Right right sorry I know,” Matsukawa amended raising their hands in surrender.

 

“I think we should leave around the middle of summer,” Hanamaki said pensively.

 

“Hmm that's not a bad plan,” Iwaizumi agreed.

 

“Do you know where you'll head?” Oikawa asked, biting their nails and trying to keep their doubts at bay.

 

Iwaizumi shrugged. He, for one, didn't know. He would just decide when the time would come. He didn't have a fixed plan and he prefered to stay flexible on that matter.

 

Hanamaki paused to think. He had an idea of where he wanted to go but nothing to definite.

 

“Perhaps in the south?” he said questioningly.

 

“Oh! If you go down south I know someone!” Oikawa exclaimed excitedly.

 

“Another demon?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“And here I thought I was your favorite demon,” Matsukawa said clutching their heart mockingly.

 

“Yeah a demon, he has a human friend too! I didn't see him in so long! He lives in the capital !”

 

Iwaizumi frowned. He had not been aware of the existence of this other demon for some reason. And he thought Oikawa trusted him. Plus they had known each other for so long. It was strange to think there were still things he didn't notice or knew. It wasn't unexpected, of course, but it was still strange.

 

“How come we've never heard of this guy?” Hanamaki asked this question that burned on all their lips.

 

“Oh because I met him while I went to see my… sister I think is the right term? Yeah I met him then. We exchange letters to keep in touch. Though, it’s been quite a while since we have last spoken to each other.”

 

Hanamaki nodded, satisfied with their answer. Matsukawa crossed their arms on the table and buried their face in them. They were so tired they didn't feel like they had any energy left. Talking about being kind of left behind didn't suit right with them and they'd rather not have to think about it.

 

They felt someone ruffling their hair and looked up slightly to see it was Hanamaki who wore an unreadable expression.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence. None of them felt ready to talk about that particular subject anymore for the moment. They all knew they had to just not right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Days and weeks passed without the four of them having a real talk about Hanamaki and Iwaizumi leaving.

 

Of course it was impossible for Matsukawa and Oikawa to miss how the two other were making sure they had all they needed for their journey. It was hard, after all, to miss the evident bags laying in a corner of the living room. Or the heavy coats and the shoes obviously made for long walks.

  
  


Still they all tried to ignore the heavy atmosphere. The weight of all the things unsaid.

 

Until one day they couldn't ignore it anymore.

 

Iwaizumi had asked all of them to sit down in front of the house during the evening of one of those hot summer nights. He had had enough. It was high time they all sat down and talked like mature people. Or as mature as a bunch of teenagers could be. It's the thought that counts.

 

“Iwa?” Oikawa asked after all of them sat down and no one had started talking.

 

“Makki and I, we're leaving next week,” he started.

 

Both Oikawa and Matsukawa looked down. They still didn't like it but they agreed to not voice their objections. It wasn't their lives and they couldn't stop them from doing what they wanted. Well technically they could but they didn't want to use their magic like this. It wasn't fair.

 

“So I don't want us to leave like that,” he took a deep breath. “Look I know you don't like it but we have to--”

 

“We know Iwa!” Oikawa cried. “That's why we're not saying anything.”

 

Matsukawa nodded.

 

“Let me finish,” he said furrowing his eyebrows. Then he again took a deep breath. “We'll come back for sure okay? So stop worrying.” He ruffled the both of their hair, smiling warmly.

 

“But who knows if you'll like it better with the humans? Or if you think this dream is dumb? Or if you simply forget us?” Oikawa shot all their questions as fast as bullets, worry lacing their  voice.

 

“I know for a fact I won't,” Hanamaki laughed pulling them into a tight hug. “You guys are my family.”

 

“Hey I have an idea,” Matsukawa said suddenly, untangling themself from the hug they were still prisoner of.

 

The three other looked at them expectantly.

 

“Being apart from each other is scary, but I trust you guys, more than anything,” they said truthfully, leaving the other three gapping when hearing this. “So,” he continued, “I want to tell you my name, my full name.”

 

They all stayed silent, unsure on how to answer that. It was such an act of deep-rooted trust they didn’t know how to handle it.

 

Oikawa was the first to regain their bearing. “Okay,” they agreed. “I’ll do it too.”

 

“I have a better idea,” Hanamaki interrupted.

 

“Oh ? Do tell,” Matsukawa said, curious.

 

“What if we told each other our names, but only once we’re back home ?” he asked.

 

“That’s not a bad idea actually,” Iwaizumi said pensively.

 

“And when you’ll be back,” Oikawa started, “we’ll have a kingdom and we’ll be closer than before.” They smiled brightly at the three, enveloping them in another hug.

 

“You’re so emotional,” Matsukawa said, as if they didn’t have a gigantic smile on their face as well as they rubbed Oikawa’s back.

 

“You’re one to talk Mattsun,” Hanamaki laughed, pinching their side.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t add anything, he just hid his smile in Hanamaki’s shoulder, but he wasn’t fooling any of them. They knew how much all this counted for each other. How much they counted for each other. It would have been pointless to pretend that they didn’t matter. Pointless, and a lie. And they decided early on that they would try their best not to lie to each other, whatever was the subject. Names apart, as it was more a matter of trust than of deception.

 

“So we'll do it right?” Hanamaki asked as a last confirmation. “Come back and exchange our names I mean.”

 

“Yeah we will,” Iwaizumi confirmed.

 

They all sat in silence for a few moments. That was it. They would part way for an undetermined amount of time.

 

“Stop being so gloomy!” Oikawa exclaimed. “We can still send each other letters!”

 

“With no address?” Iwaizumi asked raising an eyebrow not convinced in the least.

 

“Ah…” Oikawa trailed off.

 

“There must be some kind of spell? Dunno we'll find something,” Matsukawa said shrugging, they weren't worried about that they'd manage to stay in contact they were sure of that.

 

They all nodded agreeing with that. They'd manage some way or another. There was no doubt about it.

 

The following week passed faster than any of them expected and soon it was time for goodbyes. None of them tried to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't the end they'd see each other again someday. Preferably sooner than later but that wasn't completely in their control. They could only hope that it would happen sooner than in a few decades.

 

They hugged quickly before waving goodbye. No words were needed. They couldn't add anything. Goodbyes were hard and they couldn't find the words they wanted to say.

 

“Stay safe,” Oikawa managed to croak out.

 

“Don't destroy anything until we're back,” Hanamaki tried to joke but they could all hear the lump in his throat.

 

Matsukawa and Oikawa still both nodded at his words.

 

They hugged each other in a last embrace quickly before Iwaizumi and Hanamaki started their walk deeper into the forest, not looking back. Oikawa and Matsukawa stayed there in front of the house watching them go until they could no longer see their backs through the heavy foliage.

 

Then they turned towards each other a bit lost for what to do now. They were alone now and it felt strange. They weren't used to being alone.

 

“Wanna try some new spells?” Oikawa asked grabbing Matsukawa’s arm to steer them towards another place.

 

Matsukawa shrugged letting themself be guided away from the house towards a clearing deeper in the forest. After all practicing was good and it would take their mind away from moping. And well they knew Oikawa, they wouldn't let anyone brood, not on their watch. They'd even make sure that they'd be too exhausted to think. Which was what they really did need today and perhaps for the next few days.

 

Truly Matsukawa was glad that they weren't alone now.

 

As for them, Oikawa was trying to take their mind off of the hurt of the separation. They hated it and threw themself into practicing their magic. They promised they would become better and stronger. A good leader. And they would. It was a matter of pride. They couldn't, wouldn't, dare to not respect the promise they made.

 

As for Iwaizumi and Hanamaki, they walked without turning back. They couldn't turn back. Couldn't look back. Not now. Not yet. It was way too soon.

 

They walked through the heaviness of the forest. The trees were growing closer and bigger the deeper they ventured into the forest. And the deeper they went the darker it became. The light didn't pass through the heavy foliage.

 

“We'll be fine,” Hanamaki said, both for Iwaizumi and more to reassure himself.

 

Iwaizumi nodded. Yeah they would.

 

They fell into silence once again. And kept on walking through the forest. The leaves crunching under their feet was the only sound breaking the silence. The leaves were rustling, giving a gloomier aura to the woods. But well, it might become clearer once they would reach the other side of the forest. Then, they’d get some rest for the night before getting back on the road. They’d decide where to go first then. Because, really, they weren’t at all in a hurry to go their separate ways. And if they could avoid it for the longest of time, they would.

 

And that’s how their journey started.

 

* * *

 

 

Months and months passed and soon it was already the end of Autumn. The leaves had almost all fallen from the trees. The nights were getting longer and longer as the temperature was getting lower and lower. Winter was right here at the door.

 

Matsukawa stood next to the window of the house, watching the first snow of the year fall down to the ground. They didn’t do anything else other than look out, pensively. The evening was getting darker. Nothing else was moving around. The fire in the fireplace lit the whole room with its flames. The light of the setting sun gave a strange glow to the forest. And the slowly building snow pile on the ground only added to the strange atmosphere.

 

Oikawa walked in. They sat next to the fireplace, their head resting on the wall behind them. Eyes closed.

 

“What are you thinking about?” they asked not opening their eyes.

 

“I wonder if they found someplace safe.”

 

“Hmm… Probably. I mean they're smart and they're down south,” Oikawa said. “So it’s probably warmer, and they’re probably safe.”

 

“The ‘probably’ isn’t really encouraging you know.”

 

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you any affirmation for sure,” Oikawa shrugged.

 

Matsukawa didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say after all. They only received one letter since Iwaizumi and Hanamaki left and it had been months ago. They were worried because they had next to no information about their whereabouts but it wasn’t as if they could do anything to change that. They couldn’t really leave like it was no big deal. Their horns were quite big signs that they weren’t humans. And it would end up being quite risky to venture out there without a plan or a destination. Moreover, they promised they’d built a kingdom. Which they had somewhat started. But it was still a work in progress.

 

Suddenly a tug on the link they had with the protection spell they put over the perimeter around the house made them jump. They didn’t expect anyone to come so the tug made them be on their guards automatically. Ready to defend themselves against any kind of threat.

 

They exchanged a glance before they took some more clothes to protect themselves from the cold night outside. Then, they headed out, ready to see who came so far in the forest.

 

They advanced silently, trying to figure shapes in the darkness. The night fell so fast that it was already too dark for them to see much. Only the pale glow of the moon made it possible for them to distinguish shapes of trees, rocks and other obstacles.

 

After walking a few minutes, feeling their way around, they heard the sound of voices coming from somewhere nearby. They stopped, keeping their ears open, trying to catch the words said.

 

“You're sure it's this way?” they heard someone say to someone else, annoyance present in their voice.

 

“For the last time yes! It's where they told us to go.”

 

“I'm sorry I just find it hard to believe that this poor small forest could be a mighty kingdom!”

 

Oikawa and Matsukawa shared a look. So they were the ones these people were searching. And they had been lead there so perhaps it was safe to guide them to their home. They exchanged a mischievous glance. They could scare them a little bit to see if they were a menace or anything. It would be like a sort of test before they were deemed worthy of stepping inside of their home.

 

They silently crept through the woods, arriving near the two people who were sitting down in the forest. It seemed they were not feeling like walking aimlessly any more. One of them was looking at his nails looking bored. The other rested his head on his hand, looking in the woods, looking just as bored. Between them was a fire so they could keep warm during the cold night.

 

Matsukawa and Oikawa stood behind the trees, close to where the two newcomers were sitting. They had walked there as silently as they could to surprise them and have an idea of their personalities thanks to their reactions to being scared or at least surprised.

 

However, they couldn’t even step from behind the trees that the one who was looking at the woods raised up his head to look right to where they were hidden. Matsukawa and Oikawa shared a look but they did not move, thinking he didn’t notice them and it was a coincidence that he was looking right there where they were. He couldn’t have noticed them anyway.

 

“Ah so they’re finally here ?” the other guy asked looking at his friend.

 

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “You can come out we know you’re here.”

 

“What ? How ?” Oikawa exclaimed. Matsukawa frowned next to them. How come the two were aware of their presence ? They had been careful as to conceal it and make sure they weren’t noticeable. They were one hundred percent sure of it.

 

“This guys we met warned us,” the shorter of the two said. “Well, one of them did, the other was smirking.”

 

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t want to tell us that they’d be there,” the other said to his companion.

 

“I think so too,” he nodded. “I’m pretty sure he wanted us to get scared.”

 

Oikawa and Matsukawa looked at each other, coming to an understanding quite quickly.

 

“Makki and Iwa ?”

 

“Makki and Iwa.”

 

The two strangers raised their eyebrows, the two had some strange telepathy and it was quite weird to them.

 

“Oh, you didn’t introduce yourselves,” Oikawa said, turning towards the two.

 

“I’m Yahaba.”

 

“And I’m Watari.”

 

Oikawa walked towards them and stopped in front of them, smiling. They extended a hand towards them. “Hello, I’m Oikawa !” They shook hands, before Matsukawa arrived next.

 

“I’m Matsukawa.”

 

They all stood awkwardly in silence.

 

“Okay this won’t do !” Oikawa exclaimed clapping their hands. “Let’s go home and then we’ll see what we’ll do ! Is that okay with everyone ?”

 

They didn’t wait for anyone else to answer, they just walked away deeper into the forest. Matsukawa followed, not even looking back to the two newcomers, not caring to see if they were following. Yahaba and Watari looked at each other, hesitating on what their next action should be. However, they didn’t hesitate very long. The prospect of staying the night in this cold forest beat the wary of walking straight into a trap. Moreover, the guys they met before seemed trustworthy. Well one of them did. So if they could have a warm place to stay and stay with people who wouldn’t cut their throats open at night, well it was a no brainer. Of course they’d follow.

 

Uncertain they followed through the woods even though the low lighting made the task harder than it probably would have been during the day.

 

Finally, they came in the view of a small house. Watari and Yahaba exchanged a questioning glance. That didn’t seem like a big castle of a cool kingdom.

 

“I can hear you two judging from here,” Oikawa said in the entryway, letting Matsukawa shuffle inside.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yahaba apologized, staying civil. “We just didn’t expect… that.”

 

“ _ That _ ? You really have a way with words kid,” Oikawa said coldly.

 

“Oikawa chill,” Matsukawa tried to make them calm down.

 

“He insulted my, our,  home!” Oikawa protested.

 

“Let the kids a chance.” They marked a pause before they whispered in their ear. “You can always retaliate when you'll teach the kids. Some pranks and stuff.”

 

Oikawa smiled up at them. “Mattsun! You're a genius!” they exclaimed hugging them tightly happily. Matsukawa smiled and patted their head, ruffling their hair at the same time. It was a rare time they wouldn't protest their hair becoming a mess.

 

They then let Watari and Yahaba come in the house, not adding anything. The two newcomers stood in the living room not knowing what to do with themselves. They weren't home and didn't know what they were and weren't allowed to do. And they wouldn’t try to find the limits by themselves, especially in a place they weren’t familiar with and with people they didn’t know how they would react. It would have been completely careless for them to do so.

 

Oikawa sat down on one of the chair in the living room while Matsukawa stayed standing near the fireplace, leaning against the wall their arms crossed.

 

“So, why are you two here ?” Oikawa asked.

 

Yahaba and Watari looked at each other thinking about how they could explain why they were there. It seemed weird for them to actually say why they had to leave other humans. They had learn how to survive by hiding themselves.

 

“Well I’m doing magic ? Kind of ? I’m searching where to learn how to control it ?” Watari said.

 

“Same, but it’s another kind of magic we learned after some time,” Yahaba said.

 

Oikawa nodded, before they looked at Matsukawa, communicating silently together. They nodded at each other, coming to an understanding with each other.

 

“Alright, if you want we perhaps can try to help you ?” Oikawa said shrugging.

 

“But our own Mage left to learn, so you’ll have to wait for him to come back to have all the help you can,” Matsukawa added.

 

Yahaba and Watari looked at each other. They nodded at each other. Anyway they couldn’t go back to their town so why not wait with the two demons ? It couldn’t be as bad as it could become in their own towns anyway.

 

“Could we please stay ?” Yahaba asked.

 

“Well yeah, it’s why we created this place,” Oikawa said.

 

“Yeah, so you can stay as long as you want,” Matsukawa added, walking away from the fireplace, opening a door. “This room is unoccupied, you can use it.”

 

“Sorry, we don’t have more rooms yet. But hey with your help we might expand the house ?”

 

“Why not ?” Watari shrugged.

 

The two of them stood up, ready to go to sleep as they had walked quite a lot since they left their houses. They didn’t spend all their days outside, but still it was good to find a bed where they could go back to at any time.

 

Matsukawa and Oikawa looked at them leave towards their new room. They waited until the door was closed to start talking again.

 

“So, it’s starting,” Matsukawa said smiling slightly.

 

“Yeah, perhaps it’ll be good,” Oikawa smiled as well as they stood up.

 

Matsukwa nodded. “We’ll have to thank Makki and Iwa.”

 

“We’ll thank them once we make this kingdom grow enough to be something worthwhile.”

 

“Alright alright,” Matsukawa chuckled. “Now go to sleep or I know you you’ll stay up all night. Again.”

 

“Right right ! You’re so pushy Mattsun,” Oikawa laughed.

 

The two of them headed to their rooms as well, needing their rest before the next day, and the next step of the formation of their kingdom. The real deal was actually going to be starting soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as we speak my cat is making herself comfortable on my bed and she's the most adorable thing i love her
> 
> anyway ! what did you think ? i must admit im pretty nervous bc i haven't posted anything in quite a few months and idk how to feel abt this chapter... im both proud of having finished it but i think it lacks smthg but idk why...
> 
> but well i won't say when the next chapter will be out ! it's started tho ! and everything is planned... im just lazy af... 
> 
> and come talk to me on [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/weirdlywisely) !

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly didn't plan it to be this long... 
> 
> i'll be honest i have things mostly planned out but i don't trust myself much so keep an eye on the tags to be sure   
> i really want to finish the second chapter before classes start again but it's not sure i'll manage
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
